leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cookiegolem/Geemo (Custom Champion)
Geemo, The Traveling Nomad is a champion in League of Legends. +Unfinished+ My first custom champion. Helpful Criticism Accepted Gladly. Abilities Let the other side take control of Geemo's abilities. Some passives changed, Good Buff/ Void Buff is added/removed. If "Take Control" has not been activated, all other passives including Good or Void or negated. When you use Take Control, your next 3 auto-attacks will have a special effect, depending on the side. When you are on Void Side-Tainting for next 5 seconds. When you are on good side-Life Steal for next 3 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 10 |costtype = mana |range = 0 }} The passive depends on "Take Control" Void-Damages and Slows down Enemy Champions if they are in the area Good-Heals all Friendly Champions' health by 5% of their health and gives them a speed boost of 10% of their regular speed. |description2 = Damages all enemies in the area of impact. |leveling = |leveling2= |cooldown = |cost = 45|50|55|60|65 |costtype = mana |range = 1500 }} Can only be used when on good side. Geemo targets a champion. If it is an enemy champion, that champion is imprisoned and dealt magic damage. 5% of the enemy health lost is given to Geemo. If it is a friendly champion, that champion regains 10% of his/her health back. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 70 |costtype = mana |range = 1500 }} Can only be used when on void side. Geemo targets an area. That area is covered in shadow and champions are silenced while in the shadow. The Void Shadow deals damage to enemy champions in the shadow. While enemy champions can not see in the shadow, friendly champions can. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = mana |range = 1500 }} }} |cooldown = |cost = 125 |costtype = mana |range = 1000 }} Lore Geemo was a nomad and traveled around wherever and whenever he felt like it. He had an easygoing life, but that all changed when he came upon the city of Icathia. Always the scavenger, he searched the lost city for anything of value. Then, he found a double staff. Unfortunately for Geemo, that staff was from the Void and leaked profuse amounts of Void magic. Geemo grabbed the staff and was then possessed. He wreaked havoc on the area until the summoners managed to subdue him. Instead of killing him, they say potential and tried to heal him in an effort to make him a champion. They took all (or so they thought) of the Void power from the staff. They infused light magic into him to neutralize his Void powers. Lets just say the healing didn't heal everything and Geemo remained corrupted. However, no one knew that he was not completely healed and looked fine from the outside. For the next few years, he lived in peace but always had a sense of uneasiness in his gut. He continued his nomadic ways, until one day he was ambushed by bandits. His powers were than unleashed. The light powers combated the Void powers for control of his body and when one was used, the other was subdued for a while. After realizing his powers, he ventured into the mountains to train. He has not been seen or heard from-until know. Category:Custom champions